Última esperanza
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: One-Shot/ Bella esta triste, cansada de sufrir por la ausencia de Edward, así que decide romper la última promesa que los une.


**hola **:) ,** no vayan a pensar que este fic es robado ¬¬ , me pertenecia en mi anterior cuenta BellaxCerezo. Pueden comprobarlo si quieren ^^ . Fue el primer fic que escribí, así que le tengo un cariño enorme :) . Ahora he corregido algunas cosas y bueno eso :) **

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho, aún no sabía bien como lograba sobrevivir…Al día a día. Había dejado de vivir, propiamente tal el día que él se marcho.

Ni siquiera podía recordar su dulce nombre sin que el dolor hiciera convulsionar mi adolescente cuerpo. Hacía un año desde que se fue, dejándome abandonada en aquel oscuro bosque, que tanto significado tenía para mí.

Sé muy bien que tengo preocupado a Charlie, que mantengo engañada a Renné haciéndole parecer que estoy bien…cuando en realidad me apago cada segundo más…

¡Malditas ganas de volver a verte! ¡Maldita la hora que pensaste que eras un peligro para mí! ¿Qué no te das cuenta…Soy un imán de peligro, pero esta en mi naturaleza…  
Te necesitaba y….necesito aquí conmigo…Para que me alejes de todo el mal que me acecha.

Lo más cruel de toda esta jugarreta es que tú me dejaste de querer…y a veces me pregunto si alguna vez lo hiciste…Lo lógico es pensar que no, ¿!Porque me deberías querer! Soy tan rara, antisociable, escuálida, débil…Soy tan humana…

En estos fatídicos 12 meses me he aislado de todos, Jake estuvo cerca de mi más de una vez, incluso un tiempo fuimos bastante amigos, creo que hasta más que eso…, pero desde que se volvió un licántropo…Nos tuvimos que alejar inevitablemente…Para siempre…Nuevamente la esperanza de salir adelante me abandono y este agujero en mi pecho se hizo más profundo.

Siento algo cálido correr por mi mejilla, la verdad no me impresiono al saber que son lágrimas, si no que mi impresión entra al ver su trasparencia…Pues a estas alturas debería estar llorando sangre.

Me siento estúpida al intentar cumplir la promesa que te hice…¡Tu ni siquiera cumplirás las tuyas! De eso estoy segura., creo que debo romper lo último que me une a ti aún así se destruya mi corazón…Aniquilare totalmente…mi promesa

Me dirigo a la cocina y con manos temblorosas comienzo a escribir cartas para las personas más importantes para mí…

Comienzo por mi papá, Charlie..

_"Papá:_  
_Debo avisarte de antemano que esto no es culpa tuya, simplemente no tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante, ya no puedo seguir muriendo en vida…Y con ello arrastrándote a ti a mi triste destino._  
_Por favor tampoco te culpes por el haberme dejado venir a Forks, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo el hecho de poder conocerte más y ahora puedo asegurar totalmente que eres el mejor padre del mundo…Incluso con tus partidos de basketball todas las semanas y tus improvisadas charlas. Muchas gracias por todo._  
_Te amo infinitamente, no lo olvides jamás…_  
_Bella Swan."_

Al terminar mi pequeña despedida para papá pude notar que las lágrimas fluían con más dolor por mi rostro, y es que nunca le había dicho a mi padre cuanto lo quería…Y finalmente al decírselo sería de la peor manera posible…

Deje mi tormento emocional para escribir una carta para Renné, mi querida madre llena de energía y de locura…

_"Mamá:_  
_No culpes a papá por nada….Mi debilidad es la que me llevo a tomar esta decisión….Creo que lo impulsiva lo saque de tu lado de la familia (Específicamente de tus genes)_  
_Te amo te amo te amo….Vive feliz y cuida mucho a Phill, por cierto…Dile a él que también lo quiero mucho._  
_Hasta siempre querida mamá._  
_Bella"_

En este punto ya estaba jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada, el pulso acelerado y la vista nublada de mil gotitas de lluvia que provenían de mis ojos.

_"Jacob:_  
_Jake, mi pequeño lobito, gracias por intentar sacarme del pozo en el que estoy metida hasta donde te fue posible._  
_Gracias por depositar tu esperanza y tu fé en mí….¡Cuanto te echare de menos amor! Aunque quizás no lo creas, yo te amo….De una forma muy especial…Eres mi luz Jake….Sin ti todo volvió a perder sentido…_  
_Sea donde sea que esté te voy a cuidar, lo prometo. Despídeme de la manada y de Billy._  
_Te amo queridísimo pequeño._  
_La que en cierto modo fue tu chica lobo, Bella"_

Puse cada carta en un sobre con el nombre del destinatario en su portada, me puse un vestido blanco de tiritas, aunque el frío me calara los huesos debido a la torrencial lluvia que había en Forks. Tome las llaves de mi viejo monovolumen y cerré de golpe la puerta de casa.

* * *

La paz de del sendero lleno de ramas y pasto húmedo, solo era interrumpida por el gruñido de mi camioneta, sabía con exactitud a donde me dirigía…a la enorme casa blanca…Grito mi subconsciente, lo ignore como muchas veces, después de todo, podía ser de lo más despiadado conmigo, a tal punto que lograba escuchar su voz al estar en peligro letal…Y aunque sonara de lo más masoquista, me encantaba oírlo aunque el costo fuera el dolor, la angustia…incluso la muerte.

Frene de sopetón, había llegado a mi destino…Baje rápidamente de mi trasto, corrí bajo la lluvia hasta el pórtico de la hermosa casa, me senté en él y comencé a redactar mi último escrito;

_"Mi ángel:_  
_Creo que tu ya olvidaste que me diste tu palabra, me prometiste no alejarte jamás de mi lado, permanecer siempre conmigo, apoyándome, queriéndome…Bueno esto último es irrelevante, podrías haber permanecido aquí, junto a mi incluso si no sentía afecto alguno hacia mi descriteriada persona, simplemente me conformaba con verte amor mío…. ¡Que egoísta soy al pensar así! Era obvio que tarde o temprano te cansarías, de una simple humana…_  
_Quiero que sepas que fuiste, eres y serás por siempre lo más importante que tuve, lo que me dio fuerza para vivir, pero al irte simplemente me fui marchitando hasta este triste punto, donde ya no hay salida…Donde no puedo continuar sin ti._  
_Por favor…y por esta vez cumple tu promesa…Cuídate, se feliz y no hagas ninguna tontería…No se que escribo ya…pero una parte de mi alberga la desesperada ilusión de que mi muerte cause algún efecto en tu inquebrantable persona…_  
_Te amo y siempre lo haré Edward, saluda a todos de mi parte, y diles que fue un enorme gusto el conocerlos._  
_Isabella Marie Swan._  
_{15 de Septiembre del 2009}._

Guarde la carta en un pequeño sobre azul, que llevaba en dorado su nombre y la deje asomada en el picaporte, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que Edward nunca llegaría a tocar siquiera ese pedazo de papel donde iban declarados mis últimos sentimientos…

Me subí a mi monovolumen y conduje velozmente a La Push, específicamente hasta los acantilados. Tuve suerte, el lugar estaba vacío aunque quizás se debía a la fuerte lluvia.  
Salí de mi camioneta, gracias al cielo no me llevo más de tres minutos y unos cuantos rajuñones llegar a la punta más alta.

Camine con paso firme, pausado, dejando que mi ropa y mi cabello se empaparan totalmente, me quite mis zapatillas de ballet. Y comencé a andar descalza sintiendo bajo mi piel la rugosa roca.

- Creo que todo se resume a esto – Suspire

Me acerque quedando al borde del acantilado, era un acto cobarde el que iba a realizar, pero era mi última salida….Mi salvación…

Es increíble como aún en esta situación tengo la esperanza, la última esperanza, de verte llegar y gritarme que por favor no lo haga, que me murmurlles y me hagas sentir que en verdad me amas, que me necesitas…¡Estúpido, cruel, masoquista!...Pero es mi última esperanza…

Una sonrisa triste surca mi rostro – Siempre te amare ingrato vampiro…Siempre…Adiós amor – Grite antes de saltar a mi muerte, que a la vez era el alivio de mi alma.  
Sentí la fría agua atravesar mi piel, y como poco a poco todo se volvía negro…Mientras que la dulce imagen de mi ángel negro, atravesaba mi pensamiento. Para darme muerte con su daga, la daga del recuerdo…

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan fue encontrada muerta por su mejor amigo Jacob Black en los territorios Quileutes.  
Los funerales se realizaron el día 17 de Septiembre, su padre y Jake estaban realmente destrozados…Aunque no eran los únicos…  
Pues aunque no lo pudieran ver, escondido entre las sombras de un árbol, un apuesto joven, de piel pálida y ojos cual oro estaban inundados por la tristeza…Y de sus dorados orbes brotaban lágrimas de color escarlata…

- Perdóname…No sabes cuanto me arrepiento…Yo…Yo..Te amo – susurro para perderse en la negrura del bosque, y regresar para estar con su ángel a solas…

Bella no se lo propuso, pero pudo traerlo de vuelta, y la verdad su inquebrantable y última esperanza fue la más fuerte de todas, capaz de destruirte y llevarte a la locura…La última esperanza de Bella Swan fue el amor.

Y ahora la última esperanza de Edward Cullen eran…Los Volturis.

* * *

**HABÍA OLVIDADO LO TRISTE QUE SE ME HIZO ESCRIBIR ESTO. EN FIN :) **

**DEJAN SU REVIEW *-*?**

Larga vida a la Reina Susan "La Benévola" ~

"El gran invierno a caído con su potente rugido. Cuando él sacude su melena, la primavera llega" ¡Larga vida a Aslan!


End file.
